pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM075: Some Kind of Laziness!
is the 32nd episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures. Synposis Ash has decided to get some training done on his journey, so he has Acerola, a girl he met on the island, guide him to the local guardian deity, the legendary Pokémon, Tapu Bulu. However... Episode Plot Ash storms out of Acerola's house, ready for training. Rotom braces him to go to Ruins of Abundance, but is stopped by Acerola, who is on a Mudsdale. Acerola offers Ash a place in the back, since she'll take him to the ruins, and Ash hops on with Pikachu. As they ride on, Ash and Poipole enjoy the surroundings. The group stops, as they are to travel across Haina Desert to reach the ruins. Mudsdale slows down, as it crosses the desert during the sandstorm. Ash nearly has his hat blown off, and accidentally gets some sand stuck in his mouth, which he spits out. Rowlet unintentionally comes out of Ash's backpack and is blown away. Pikachu jumps to reach to it, but fails; instead, Poipole catches Rowlet and returns it to Ash. The latter praises Poipole, noting it can fly really fast when it gets serious. The group arrives to the ruins, and Ash goes inside. Acerola stops him, since Tapu Bulu is atop the mountain, which displeases Ash for having to climb. Ash climbs up, but others pass by him as they climb the mountain quickly. This infuriates Ash, who speeds up and reaches the top before his Pokémon could, but becomes exhausted. The group looks at a large plain, with a lake. Ash sends Torracat and Lycanroc, while Acerola points at Tapu Bulu, who is resting near the lake. Ash and others come to Tapu Bulu, on whom Rowlet takes a nap. Ash reminds Tapu Bulu they met at Altar of the Sunne, and asks for training, since he was defeated by Nanu during the Island Pilgrimage. Much to this surprise, Tapu Bulu falls asleep. Poipole has an idea, and sprays blue sludge on Tapu Bulu and Rowlet, waking them up. Ash is startled and apologizes, but Tapu Bulu removes the sludge. Next, it digs up a drench with its horns, then makes seeds and plants them. Much to everyone's amazement, Tapu Bulu uses the power to grow out a large tree from the seeds. Rowlet sits on the tree, as Tapu Bulu continues using its power to make the tree bloom and emit a nice smell. Rowlet also reacts to that power, and shoots out a Razor Leaf. Rotom is uncertain when it learned that, but Acerola believes it absorbed the tree power. Ash praises Rowlet for its new move and hugs it. Tapu Bulu watches this joy, until it sees a raincloud is approaching. Team Rocket runs away from the rain, and goes into a cave to shelter themselves. James tells they have to spend some time in the cave, which Jessie finds soothing. Meowth realizes ever since they have been living with Bewear, they learned how to be comfortable in caves. Jessie reminds Bewear is not here, and sends Mimikyu to do some training for the Z-Move, and asks which pose to make. James and Meowth doubt Mimikyu could know that, even if it is the related Z-Move it can use. Much to their terror, Mimikyu shows an ominous pose. Meanwhile, Ash, Rowlet, Poipole and Pikachu play with each other in the rain. Rotom notes they are soaked and muddy, but Acerola considers this fun. Suddenly, Tapu Bulu pushes Lycanroc out in the rain, causing it to get muddy. Lycanroc becomes enraged, but Ash grasps its head to calm it down, noting the rain feels nice. While Tapu Bulu watches, Ash reminds Lycanroc they did play in the rain like this once. Ash reminds Lycanroc, as Rockruff, knocked Ash in the mud during a rainy day, but they still continued to have fun. He reminds even after evolution, Lycanroc is still itself, and reminds it of the times when it was a Rockruff: the training and battling against Magmar, fighting to free Gladion's Lycanroc and the Grand Trial against Olivia. Ash notes despite Lycanroc being clingy, clumsy and stubborn, he likes it the way it is. When the rain stops, Lycanroc returns back to its senses. Acerola, Rotom and Tapu Bulu are glad Lycanroc's rage has calmed down. Suddenly, Tapu Bulu looms over the two, as it excepts a battle challenge. Ash takes Tapu Bulu on, who starts off with Grassy Terrain, which Rotom reminds it powers Grass-type moves up. Ash reminds Lycanroc of the similar green flash when it evolved from Rockruff, exclaiming the powers of Midday and Midnight Forms of Lycanroc are within it. Tapu Bulu attacks Lycanroc, slamming it to the wall. Lycanroc fires Rock Throw, which Tapu Bulu deflects by taking a tree out and crushing the rocks. Ash is in shock to see how powerful Tapu Bulu really is. The latter slams Lycanroc with the tree, causing it to fall into the lake. Lycanroc comes out and shakes itself to become dry. Ash is glad, while Tapu Bulu's horns grow to use Horn Leech. Lycanroc goes to intercept the attack with Tackle, but gets blown away. Next, Tapu Bulu fires Solar Beam, but Lycanroc leaps away from the attack. Ash cheers, and notices Lycanroc is glowing with an orange aura. Much to Ash's amazement, Lycanroc uses Stone Edge, which hits Tapu Bulu, who defends itself. The green flash of the field disappears, and Tapu Bulu claps. Acerola sees Tapu Bulu has recognized Lycanroc's strength. Ash and Lycanroc are pleased, while Tapu Bulu uses its power to grow Oran Berries and throws to them and the Pokémon. Ash and the Pokémon eat the berries, and the former confirms to Acerola the training was successful. He thanks her and Tapu Bulu, the latter lying and taking another nap. Ash, however, is certain he'll pass Nanu's Grand Trial. Just as the group leaves, Rowlet flies out of Ash's backpack onto Tapu Bulu - to sleep. Debuts Pokémon *Mudsdale Trivia *"Who's That Pokemon?:" Tapu Bulu (JP; US) Gallery SM075 2.png SM075 3.png SM075 4.png SM075 5.png SM075 6.png SM075 7.png SM075 8.png SM075 9.png SM075 10.png SM075 11.png SM075 12.png SM075 13.png SM075 14.png SM075 15.png SM075 16.png SM075 17.png SM075 18.png SM075 19.png SM075 20.png SM075 21.png }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes featuring Tapu Guardians Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded by Saori Den Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes animated by Sayuri Ichiishi Category:Episodes animated by Rei Yamazaki Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes featuring Ultra Beasts Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move